


AM

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Astoria Greengrass e Draco Malfoy tinham uma afinidade incomum pela madrugada.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	AM

**1992**

Astoria tinha tido um pesadelo.

Desde que Colin Creevey e Madame Norris tinham sido petrificados, os boatos sobre a Câmara Secreta e o basilisco tinham corrido o castelo como Fogomaldito sobre a palha.

Draco Malfoy aproveitava a oportunidade, assim como outros sonserinos mais velhos, para provocar medo nos alunos mais novos e nascidos trouxas, dizendo que seriam os próximos a serem petrificados pelo basilisco. Já Daphne Greengrass tinha achado uma oportunidade para importuná-la como fez nos seus últimos 11 anos de vida, dizendo que o basilisco foi chocado por Salazar Slytherin para fazer os preceitos sangues puros serem seguidos, e que tanto nascidos trouxas quanto bastardos seriam castigados.

 _Bastarda_.

Podia imaginar como que nascidos trouxas se sentiam ao serem chamados de “sangues ruins”, pois era da mesma forma que se sentia quando Daphne e Alnilan a chamavam de “bastarda”.

Para a sua madrasta, ela era a constante lembrança da traição de seu pai.

No começo, Daphne apenas repetia o que a mãe fazia sem questionar, como se fosse um modelo que devesse seguir, mas Astoria já tinha percebido o quanto ela gostava de ser maldosa. Junto com Pansy, faziam da sua vida um inferno em Hogwarts, enquanto que em casa tinha a sua mãe para ocupar esse papel.

Tinha sonhado que Daphne se transformava em um basilisco e a petrificava, e então quando acordou não conseguiu se mexer e sentiu-se apavorada. Perguntou-se se tinham jogado um Petrificus nela para que não conseguisse sair da cama, mas pelo que sabia não tinha um limite de tempo para o feitiço, e em minutos que pareceram horas ela pôde voltar a mexer-se.

Tinha sido uma sensação horrível, sufocante.

Depois daquele dia, ela foi incapaz de lançar um Petrificus, lembrando-se daquela sensação que voltou a se repetir algumas vezes com o passar dos anos.

Paralisia do sono.

Subiu para o Salão Comunal, assustada demais. Estava com muito sono, mas não queria voltar a dormir e ter pesadelos novamente, ou ficar presa daquela forma.

Esperava que estivesse vazio. Àquela hora da madrugada estava sendo iluminado por apenas algumas velas, o que deixava bem assustador o ambiente. Mesmo que assustador, era luxuoso e ela amava isso. Já tinha se questionado vezes demais se tinha ido para a Slytherin para agradar à sua família ou porque aquele era o seu lugar, mas concluiu que nunca escolheria ficar no mesmo lugar que Daphne conscientemente.

Sentou-se próxima da parede de vidro que mostrava a lula gigante e outros habitantes do Lago Negro, embora a visão ficasse mais linda durante o dia. O fundador de sua casa tinha bom gosto para decoração.

— Está atrapalhando a minha paz, Greengrass — escutou uma voz arrastada.

Olhou para trás e viu Draco esparramado em um dos sofás pretos de couro dragoniano, olhando entediado para a lareira apagada.

— Eu não disse nada — Astoria retrucou.

— Vim aqui para ficar sozinho — ele a olhava, como se esperasse que ela virasse as costas e voltasse para o seu dormitório.

— Devia ter ficado na sua cama então.

Ela voltou a olhar para o vidro. Um estranho peixe que tinha escamas que brilhavam levemente na escuridão aproximou-se de onde a sua palma da mão estava apoiada, como se quisesse ser acariciado por ela.

— Sabe, o basilisco entra nos salões comunais também — disse Draco, claramente querendo metê-la medo para que se recolhesse.

— E devora sangues ruins e bastardas — ela resmungou, sem olhá-lo.

— De onde tirou isso?

— Daphne me contou.

Escutou-o bufar, apesar de estar um pouco longe de onde ela estava.

— Não deveria levar a sério as coisas que ela diz — ele disse — Só quer te chatear.

Deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar, aproveitando que estava de costas e não podia ver a sua expressão facial.

— Nós, sonserinos, deveríamos deixar os nossos problemas dentro do Salão Comunal. Fora dele, deveríamos ser unidos — Draco continuou falando — Daphne te humilha na frente de todo mundo. Ela não liga para a Slytherin.

— Parabéns, você descobriu a América — Astoria respondeu, apática.

Escutou-o se levantar do sofá em que estava deitado.

— Não deixe te humilharem, Greengrass.

Não respondeu, escutou o som de quando ele abriu a porta que dava para os dormitórios masculinos e desceu as escadas.

Acordou no dia seguinte com Daphne enchendo o seu saco porque tinha caído no sono no sofá.

Mas ela se vingou, escondendo uma serpente no quarto dela.

**Won't you stay 'til the A.M.?**

**All my favourite conversations**

**Always made in the A.M, yeah, yeah**

**1993**

A sua relação com Daphne estava se deteriorando havia muito tempo, mas fazia pouco desde que ela se cansou e resolveu reagir — pelo menos em Hogwarts, em casa ela ainda se continha para evitar a fadiga.

O que realmente tirou Astoria do sério de vez foi quando descobriu que a irmã estava interceptando as cartas que seu pai mandava para ela, e escondendo-as em seu quarto. Descobriu por acaso quando foi procurar os sapatos de Luna que tinham desaparecido — podia jurar que era culpa de Pansy —, e então encontrou-as debaixo do colchão.

Foi a primeira detenção que tomou em Hogwarts.

Daphne estava dando em cima de algum garoto mais velho do sexto ano e não viu-a chegar e puxar o seu cabelo com todo o ódio acumulado, empurrá-la contra a parede e começar a estapeá-la.

Tinha sido de lavar a alma.

Então, depois de limpar a sala de troféus na presença de Filch, sem arrepender-se nem um pouco, ela aproveitou a calmaria do Salão Comunal de madrugada para ler as cartas que seu pai tinha enviado-a e não tinha recebido até aquele momento.

A última tinha sido duas semanas antes, contando que ele estava com suspeita de varíola de dragão, uma doença muito grave e que podia ser mortal o quão mais velho fosse o bruxo que a pegasse. Tinha sido a causa da morte de muitos avós de sangues puros, já que não havia tratamento naquela época.

Mesmo com tratamento, ainda era muito perigosa, e Daphne teve a coragem de esconder essa informação dela por pura malícia. Seu pai poderia ter morrido a qualquer momento e ela não poderia nem ter falado com ele por uma última vez.

— Considerando que Black entrou no Salão Comunal da Gryffindor, não acho que ficar aqui durante essa hora seria uma boa ideia — escutou a voz de Draco.

Dessa vez, ela já estava em seu lugar usual quando ele chegou.

— Ele subiu nos dormitórios, de qualquer maneira — Astoria deu de ombros — E todos sabem que ele não tem interesse nos sonserinos.

— Dormitório masculino — ele a corrigiu.

— Ainda é um dormitório.

Ele sorriu para ela, como se achasse graça no que tinha dito.

Era estranho como ele parecia ter um carinho por ela, quase como se ela fosse uma irmã mais nova que ele deveria proteger. Não eram poucas as vezes em que o via olhar atravessado para Daphne depois que ela a incomodava, mesmo que não saísse à sua defesa.

Não era típico dos sonserinos lutar a batalha um dos outros.

— Bom gancho de direita — Draco disse, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá.

— Eu não a soquei — Astoria esclareceu — Eu a estapeei.

— Foi uma obra de arte.

Ela riu, antes de lembrar-se o motivo pelo qual estava no Salão Comunal naquele horário.

— Ela fez alguma coisa contigo? — ele perguntou, percebendo a sua mudança de humor.

Não sabia o porquê de estar compartilhando algo tão íntimo com um colega de casa quase que desconhecido. Mostrou a ele as cartas que seu pai a tinha mandado desde o começo do período letivo.

Nunca o viu sem palavras antes, como se não soubesse o que dizer.

— Ele vai ficar bem — por fim, conseguiu pronunciar.

Não tinha uma explicação do motivo de ter decidido deitar a cabeça no colo dele, observando a lareira apagada. Sentiu as mãos dele fazerem um carinho desajeitado em seu cabelo.

O silêncio não era desconfortável.

**Feels like this could be forever tonight**

**Break these clouds, forget about time**

**1994**

O Salão Comunal estava quase que vazio, considerando que os alunos do quarto ano para cima, e até alguns mais abaixo, estavam todos no Baile de Inverno. Algumas garotas do ano de Astoria estavam tentando se esgueirar para o Salão Principal sem serem notadas e expulsas, outras tiveram a sorte de serem convidadas por garotos mais velhos.

Daphne não podia estar se achando mais, considerando a quantidade de convites que recebeu, mas ela poderia ir mesmo sem convite, já que era do quarto ano. Se Harry Potter não tivesse sido sorteado pelo cálice, estariam todos os alunos do quarto ano no mesmo “barco” que os mais novos.

Ginny tinha sido convidada por Neville, apesar de ter ficado super chateada por ter que recusar um convite de Harry que veio depois. Ou o irmão dela tinha sugerido que eles fossem juntos, ela não se lembrava.

Não sabia onde Luna estava.

Depois da meia noite, ou uma da manhã, os alunos começaram a ir para os seus dormitórios, após horas de dança e comida regados ao repertório d’As Esquisitonas.

E ela estava sentada no Salão Comunal fazendo dever.

Draco tinha alertado-a de que escolher Adivinhação era um feitiço no pé, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos e agora se arrependia, enquanto tentava se concentrar em um pedaço de espelho. Não era uma bola de cristal, então não tinha ideia do que deveria interpretar com aquilo, já que não prestou muita atenção nas aulas.

— Não foi ao Baile?

Foi difícil para Draco encontrá-la, já que estava sentada atrás do sofá, escondida.

— Eu sou do terceiro ano — Astoria lembrou-o.

— E daí? — ele perguntou.

— E daí que ninguém me convidou.

Continuou prestando atenção no seu reflexo, perguntando-se se o método de adivinhação era pegar um espelho de duas faces e se comunicar com alguém além da morte.

— Por que está se olhando em um pedaço de espelho quebrado? — Draco perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Ele ainda estava com as roupas que usou no Baile, exceto aquela gola alta ridícula que cobria o seu pescoço, fazendo-o parecer um vampiro.

— É uma tarefa de Adivinhação — Astoria respondeu.

— Você não deveria fazer o espelho encostar na água com um fio? — o rosto dele apareceu no espelho, pois aproximou-se dela, olhando para o reflexo deles com o cenho franzido.

— Era para fazer isso? — ela indignou-se — Eu pensei que era para...

Draco riu dela.

— Pausânias, Greengrass — ele disse com um tom sabichão.

— Saúde para você também — ela levantou-se do chão, irritada.

O loiro não deixou que ela se afastasse, segurando uma ponta da sua meia e puxando-a para baixo.

— Não fique irritada comigo, eu te avisei.

— Tá, que seja.

Ela jogou o espelho em cima das suas coisas, sem importar-se se ele quebraria, antes de voltar a sentar no tapete, contra a sua vontade.

— Como foi lá? — Astoria perguntou.

— Um tédio — Draco respondeu.

— Vou fingir que acredito.

Ele ficou um pouco sério, antes de entrar no assunto que ela estava querendo evitar:

— Pensei que o Theo fosse te convidar?

— Até parece. Ele tem a Daphne.

Era bem patética, na verdade, a sua paixonite pelo garoto.

Ainda mais considerando que ele claramente era caidinho pela sua irmã mais velha.

— Por que não me contou? — Draco parecia chateado por ela.

— Não ia fazer diferença — ela deu de ombros e então deitou a cabeça no colo dele, como já tinha se acostumado a fazer.

— Eu podia ter feito alguma coisa.

— O que você faria?

Ele também deu de ombros, sem parar de acariciar o seu cabelo.

— Dava um perdido na Pansy — ele disse.

Astoria não pôde evitar rir.

— Você queria uma desculpa para se livrar dela! — exclamou, acusando-o, e então deu um tapa no seu braço.

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo assim. Podia imaginar como que Pansy ficaria se algum dia os visse desse jeito, ela daria um ataque histérico. Nunca o viu agindo assim com alguém antes.

— Por que você fala comigo? — perguntou.

Não por brincadeira, por curiosidade mesmo.

Tinham começado a conversar tão repentinamente e nunca tinham parado, mas era uma amizade estranha. Sempre conversavam a sós, nunca em grupos, mas isso não os incomodava. Ele pelo menos nunca tinha reclamado com ela por andar com Luna e Ginny, apesar de ela já saber a sua opinião sobre elas.

Não era o tipo de comportamento que você esperaria de Draco Malfoy.

— Eu não sei — ele respondeu.

Não de uma forma grosseira, mas sinceramente.

Ela também não sabia.

**You and me were raised in the same part of town**

**Got these scars on the same ground**

**Remember how we used to kick around just wasting time?**

**1995**

Dolores Umbridge tinha muita simpatia por Alnilan, a sua madrasta.

Logo, ela desprezava Astoria sem disfarçar.

Ela era a única sonserina que era tratada como se fosse uma grifinória pela professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Devia ter irritado muito Umbridge quando ela resolveu usar uma luva para cobrir as costas da sua mão ferida, pois no dia seguinte foi baixado um decreto impedindo os alunos de usarem luvas a não ser que fosse durante as aulas de herbologia e os jogos de quadribol, assim como proibia também acessórios como chapéus e aquelas presilhas extravagantes que as irmãs Patil amavam usar.

Ela queria que todos soubessem os que tinham sido punidos, como uma humilhação.

Draco não tinha muita noção disso, já que eram de anos diferentes.

Estava usando um moletom de manga comprida que cobria as costas das suas mãos até um pouco acima dos dedos, tentando encontrar algum feitiço que desfizesse a chuva que caía no seu dormitório. Já estava acostumada com Daphne entrando em seu dormitório para perturbá-la desde o episódio da serpente, mas sempre tinha volta.

— Você está saindo com o Nott?

Astoria apenas levantou o olhar do livro, levantando uma sobrancelha para Draco.

— Boa noite para você também — ela disse, sem mudar a expressão facial — Ainda não é meia noite.

— Por que você faria uma coisa dessas? — ele perguntou, indignado.

— Deixe-me ver... Porque eu tenho livre arbítrio? — Astoria supos.

— É o mesmo cara que te deixou sozinha no Salão Comunal para ir ao Baile com a sua irmã! — Draco apontou para a esquerda e ela seguiu o olhar, como se esperasse encontrar Theo próximo da parede.

Ela respirou fundo, fechou o livro de Feitiços e o pôs em cima da mesa de centro.

— Malfoy, seja lá o que estiver fazendo, pare — disse — Você não tem motivo nenhum para me cobrar sobre qualquer coisa. Nós nunca cobramos um ao outro, e é por isso que eu posso considerar que eu sou a única amizade verdadeira que você tem aqui.

— O conceito de amizade que eu conheço é diferente — Draco retrucou.

— O conceito de amizade que você conhece é ter Crabbe e Goyle como seus guarda-costas e a Pansy no seu pescoço — Astoria disse — É bem estranho que você poderia ter se incomodado com a minha amizade com Ginny e Luna, mas preferiu se incomodar com o meu pseudo relacionamento com Theo.

— Pseudo? — ele não deixou-a terminar de falar.

Era inacreditável.

— Saia daqui — ela estendeu a mão para pegar o livro de Feitiços.

— O que é isso na sua mão?

Puxou a manga do moletom para baixo no mesmo instante.

— Nada — disse, ríspida.

— O que você fez? — as palavras saíram da boca dele antes que pudesse se impedir.

Essa foi a gota d’água.

Astoria levantou-se do sofá, lívida.

— O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz? — ela perguntou, a voz subindo a cada sílaba pronunciando — Eu nasci! Foi isso o que eu fiz! E não foi em um berço de ouro, dentro de um matrimônio tradicional purista!

Ele pegou no braço dela no mesmo instante em que ela virou de costas, pronta para marchar até a escada dos dormitórios femininos.

— Me desculpa — sua voz estava baixa e calma — Eu não quis dizer isso.

— Mas foi o que disse! — Astoria replicou — Você está me irritando, me deixe em paz.

— Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso. Eu não sei como é a sua vida além das suas brigas com Daphne.

— E você continua colocando a culpa para cima de mim? É sério? É assim que você quer resolver uma briga?

— Eu não estou colocando a culpa em você!

Astoria escutou passos na escada do dormitório masculino e cruzou os braços, silenciando-se.

— Arrumou um jeito de parar a chuva no nosso quarto? — perguntou Mira, uma de suas colegas de quarto.

Draco franziu o cenho, mas não perguntou.

— Ainda não — ela respondeu, descontente.

— Tenta Meteolojinx Recanto — ele sugeriu, intrometendo-se no assunto.

Mira olhou-o de cima a baixo, antes de resmungar um “obrigada” e subir as escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Antes que Astoria pudesse retomar o assunto, Draco segurou a mão dela.

— Eu quero te escutar — ele disse — Se você quiser falar sobre a sua infância, ou sobre essa cicatriz, ou sobre qualquer outra coisa.

— Eu não vou falar sobre o Theodore — ela o alertou — Só para a sua informação, não sou eu quem estou sendo enganada.

Apesar do alerta, ela falou sobre Theodore Nott.

E sobre a sua infância.

E sobre várias coisas as quais eles nunca conversaram.

**Won't you stay 'til the A.M.? All my favourite conversations**

**Always made in the A.M cause we don't know what we're saying**

**We're just swimming 'round in our glasses and talking out of our asses**

**1997**

Era véspera dos seus Níveis Ordinários em Magia de Poções. Já tinha passado do toque de recolher, porém ela não estava acordada para estudar, simplesmente não conseguia dormir.

Pansy tinha aparecido histérica no Salão Comunal horas antes gritando que Draco tinha sido atacado. O que tinha sido uma péssima ideia, considerando que estavam vivendo em tempos de guerra. Todos já desconfiavam que ele tinha se tornado um Comensal da Morte, já que vivia de mangas compridas desde o início do ano letivo, então pensaram que talvez ele podia ter sido atacado por algum dos aurores que estava cuidando da segurança da escola.

Depois, outro aluno correu a notícia de que Harry Potter tinha tentado matá-lo.

Apesar de Dumbledore ser muito complacente com o garoto e os outros estudantes da Gryffindor, eles não teriam deixado que ele simplesmente permanecesse na escola se as coisas tivessem acontecido dessa forma. Mesmo ele sendo “O Eleito”, a relação dele com o Ministério da Magia não tinha melhorado o suficiente para isso.

Fosse qual fosse a verdade, Astoria não pôde evitar ficar preocupada.

Eles não tinham se falado uma única vez desde o final do ano anterior. Ele não ficava mais no Salão Comunal depois do horário, estava na maior parte das vezes esgueirando-se pelos cantos. Parecia não dormir direito, estava mais introvertido do que tinha sido desde sempre, não ficava mais pavoneando e ofendendo os outros quando tinha a oportunidade.

Na realidade, nem mesmo Daphne estava incomodando-a mais.

Era como se uma nuvem densa estivesse pairando sobre suas cabeças. Luna vivia falando sobre energias negativas e tinha até mesmo dado um colar extravagante para Astoria — que ela não usava porque era extravagante demais.

Para piorar, ela não podia simplesmente pegar todas as matérias nos anos seguintes, ou seja, precisava decidir qual carreira queria seguir, e ela não tinha ideia do que poderia ser.

Não se via trabalhando em alguma coisa. Tinha crescido junto com Daphne, apesar de não ter sido tratada da mesma maneira, então todo aquele ambiente purista tradicional só dava um caminho a seguir para mulheres: o matrimônio cuidadosamente arranjado pelos parentes.

Ao mesmo tempo, não via a si mesma se casando. Ela era uma bastarda, ninguém aceitaria um matrimônio arranjado com ela, e nem seus pais se incomodariam com isso. Seu pai via isso como uma liberdade que ela tinha que Daphne não, pois ela poderia fazer o que quisesse e ninguém sequer se importaria.

Ela não se sentia vantajosa.

Simplesmente nunca viu o seu futuro longe das paredes do castelo.

Talvez ela se tornasse professora, então.

Astoria fechou o livro de poções que estava segurando aberto, sem conseguir prestar atenção nas palavras escritas nele. Nunca tinha saído do Salão Comunal após o toque de recolher, mas daquela vez ignorou tudo.

Madame Pomfrey já devia estar dormindo, pois todas as luzes da Ala Hospitalar estavam apagadas, mas ele estava sentado na maca. Draco não parecia mais pálido do que geralmente era, e apenas alguns hematomas eram vistos, mas provavelmente sumiriam em algumas horas. Ele não parecia doente o suficiente para estar lá, fosse lá o que tivesse acontecido, mas Snape devia ter considerado melhor que ele ficasse.

— Vai embora, Greengrass.

Geralmente, as conversas que eles tinham faziam bem a ela, esclareciam algumas dúvidas que tinha. Apesar de terem apenas um ano de diferença, parecia muita coisa.

Mas, daquela vez, ele nem sequer tinha virado-se para olhá-la, falando rispidamente.

— Draco, fala comigo — ela aproximou-se dele, ignorando o que tinha dito.

— Eu não quero falar com você — ele evitou o seu olhar, mesmo quando ela estava na sua frente.

— Então me escuta — Astoria disse — Sempre que eu precisei, você estava lá para me escutar. Eu quero escutar você.

Ele escondeu o rosto com as mãos, abatido.

— Eu não posso — pôde jurar escutá-lo murmurar — Eu não posso.

Odiava vê-lo sofrendo dessa forma e não poder fazer nada para ajudar.

**Feels like this could be forever right now, don't wanna sleep cause we're dreaming out loud**

**Trying to behave but you know that we never learn how**

**1998**

— Não estou interessado em dramas familiares.

O que ela estava fazendo ali?

Em que momento da sua vida tinha culminado para que estivesse naquele salão?

Astoria nunca sentiu tanto medo antes na sua patética vida.

Podia sentir Daphne estremecendo ao seu lado, e uma única vez na vida sentiu simpatia pela garota e quis tocar a sua mão, para mostrar que estava ali, que estavam na mesma situação.

— O que me interessa é a pureza de sangue.

Sentiu vontade de chorar apavorada quando Voldemort aproximou-se dela e fez com que ela levantasse o rosto. A sua mão em seu queixo era gelada, sem vida, completamente asquerosa.

— Coisa que você tem.

Ela sabia tão pouco de sua mãe, que tinha desaparecido quando ela era bebê.

Pareceram horas quando ele finalmente tirou a mão de seu queixo e deixou que a sua cabeça voltasse a cair, olhando para o piso polido e elegante da Mansão Malfoy.

— Devemos valorizar isso — ele disse para a plateia.

Não eram somente Comensais da Morte que estavam ali, mas também puristas que não se atreviam a entrar para a causa. Como o seu pai.

_— Eu cometi um erro no passado, Asty. Me perdoe. Me perdoe por condená-las._

Então, de repente, todos passaram a tratá-la como se fosse uma filha legítima pelo simples fato de ter sangue puro.

Ela preferia que as coisas voltassem ao normal.

As coisas não melhoraram desde a última conversa que teve com Draco na Ala Hospitalar — se é que podia chamar aquilo de conversa. Ele tinha passado a ignorar a sua existência completamente, o que a deixava bastante chateada, principalmente naquele momento em que o que mais queria era um ombro amigo.

Mas não tinha batido em sua porta uma única vez. Não se rebaixaria a isso, ainda tinha alguma coisa de orgulho e amor próprio.

Sempre quando pensava naquele cenário, se via como mais uma elfa doméstica, servindo aos Comensais da Morte e recebendo aqueles olhares lascivos asquerosos — esse último ela ainda recebia, então sempre se recolhia antes de todos e saía do quarto depois que todos já tinham saído.

Não fazia o menor sentido ser obrigada a dormir na Mansão Malfoy, mesmo que fosse retornar a Hogwarts dali a algumas semanas.

Tentava pensar positivo. Pelo menos ela não tinha sido obrigada a se tornar uma Comensal da Morte, pelo menos não tinha uma marca negra queimando no seu antebraço como outros. Pelo menos os Carrow não eram tão ruins com ela quanto Umbridge tinha sido em sua época. Pelo menos ela ainda estava viva. Pelo menos seus amigos ainda estavam vivos...

Seus amigos. Como ela queria entrar para aquela resistência, mas nunca poderia fazer isso sabendo que seu pai estava encrencado com os Comensais, embora não soubesse exatamente o porquê.

Só sabia que Daphne e ela deviam se comportar se quisessem que Alderamin permanecesse vivo. E pensar que anos atrás a sua preocupação era que ele morresse de varíola de dragão.

Era tão estranho pensar no seu pai compactuando com aquelas pessoas... Ele devia ter cometido mesmo um grande erro durante a sua juventude.

Conseguia ver como ele se ressentia disso.

Naquela noite, acordou com gritos.

Gritos não eram incomuns na Mansão Malfoy. Os sequestradores levavam nascidos trouxas e traidores do sangue de tempos em tempos para serem motivo de divertimento da sádica tia de Draco e outros Comensais da elite.

O pior foi descobrir que Luna estava em algum lugar no porão. Tentaram fazer com que ela não soubesse, mas foi inevitável. E a sua descida até lá para ver como estava a amiga foi motivo para que fosse levada à câmara e torturada por duas horas seguidas.

Mas não eram gritos frutos de tortura. Eles não torturavam de madrugada.

Jogou o edredom para o lado e saiu da cama, os gritos vinham do quarto ao lado.

— Draco? — ela sussurrou, assim que entrou no quarto sem bater na porta — Draco?

Podia ouvir a sua respiração, então sabia que estava acordado, apesar de estar deitado de costas para a porta.

Sabendo que ele podia a qualquer momento mandar ela ir para algum lugar nada agradável, sentou-se no espaço que estava livre da cama e passou as mãos por suas costas, tentando acalmá-lo sem jeito.

— Tori...

— Eu não vou embora — ela disse firme, antes que ele pudesse continuar.

A sua voz estava tão fraca, sentiu um aperto no coração.

Não podia imaginar como estava sendo a sua vida, já que estavam tão afastados.

— Fica comigo — ele sussurrou.

Não era apropriado.

Ela levantou-se da cama e fechou a porta, que tinha deixado aberta.

E então voltou a sentar-se onde estava.

Draco virou-se para poder ficar de frente para ela, embora a luz escassa vinda da janela não fosse suficiente para se observarem com clareza.

A sua mão, que antes estava nas costas dele, foi para o seu cabelo, lembrando-se das vezes em que deitou a cabeça no seu colo e ficaram conversando madrugada adentro. Como sentia falta daqueles momentos.

— Eu precisava te afastar — ele sussurrou — Você não merece isso tudo.

Sabia que ele estava se referindo à guerra, a estar do lado errado dela, a estar tão próxima de Voldemort.

— Você nunca vai conseguir me afastar — ela disse no mesmo tom de voz — Devia ter pensado nisso há seis anos.

Aquela não foi a única vez em que dormiu ao seu lado.

E nem a última em que eles ficaram acordados conversando de madrugada.


End file.
